


Kryptonite

by rockme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockme/pseuds/rockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has wet dreams and Zayn indulges them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to make this Liam/Harry, so you can imagine Liam instead if you'd like, there's no real descriptions of them. Unbetaed.

Zayn wakes up to Harry rutting against his hip, his breath hot against his ear. He reaches up and rubs his eyes before blinking them open, the room dark except for the green glow of the clock on the nightstand reading half past 2 in the morning.

“Harry, babe, are you awake?” He asks, his voice hoarse from sleep. He figures Harry’s having one of his dreams again; he’s been having them a lot more lately for some reason. 

“Need you,” Harry breathes out, almost whining. His cock is hard against Zayn’s hip, and when Harry reaches to touch Zayn, he finds he’s half hard himself.

“What were you dreaming about?” Zayn asks, and he sits up to hover over Harry, pinning his wrists above his head. Harry gasps, his hips stirring as Zayn settles between his legs. He bends down to kiss along Harry’s jaw, nipping at his chin.

“You… you had the vibrator in my arse, and…” Harry swallows as he remembers how real it felt, and Zayn sucks at his Adam’s apple. “And you wouldn’t let me come, and I kept begging you but…” Harry moans when Zayn rolls his hips down, their erections brushing against each other. 

“But what?” Zayn presses, releasing one of Harry’s wrists before spreading Harry’s legs apart and reaching for Harry’s cock. Harry moans and arches into the touch, his free hand moving to Zayn’s hair to grip onto something. 

“You just wouldn’t let me,” Harry sputters as Zayn bites the junction between Harry’s neck and shoulder. “And I started crying, and then I woke up,” he finishes. Zayn thumbs the tip of Harry’s cock, smearing precome before he starts pumping. Harry moans again, and just as soon as he does, Zayn pulls his hand away. 

Harry’s eyes snap open, and he immediately starts pouting. “Daddy, no,” he begs, rocking his hips up in an attempt to get Zayn’s hand back on his painful erection. Zayn was reaching for the drawer, but Harry knows better at this point, knows not to move when Zayn pulls away. He opens his hands and smacks the side of Harry arse, not too hard but enough for Harry to squeak and retract his hips. 

“Daddy,” Harry whines, squirming beneath Zayn as he reaches for the drawer again, this time pulling out the lube and the vibrator he’s sure Harry was dreaming about. 

“You know better,” is all Zayn says, and while Harry keeps whining, Zayn grabs the handcuffs while he’s at it. It’s enough to make Harry shut up and bite his bottom lip. Zayn knows Harry’s excited now, his eyes lighting up as he snaps the handcuffs around his wrists to the metal bars of the headboard. He hasn’t used them in awhile simply for the fact that spanking Harry when he touches something he’s not supposed is more of a turn on. But tonight he wants to see Harry struggle.

“Daddy,” Harry tries again, this time lighter and more questioning than begging. 

“Yes, my love?” Zayn answers, popping open the lube and smearing it over his fingers and the anal plug vibrator. He sets it aside for now, tossing the lube somewhere on the bed behind him. Harry squirms in anticipation, the chain to the handcuffs rattling against the metal headboard.

“Please don’t make me hold it,” Harry says quietly, pleading. It’s obvious he needs release, but Zayn will use that to his advantage. He grins mischievously, his fingers probing at Harry’s hole. Harry twitches and bites his lip, the metal around his wrists already starting to dig into his skin.

“Be a good boy for Daddy, and we’ll see. Aren’t you Daddy’s good boy?” Zayn asks, pressing a finger inside and crooking it. Harry gasps and nods, the ring of muscles clenching involuntarily around Zayn’s finger.

“Yes,” Harry breathes out, and Zayn adds another finger almost too soon, pressing them in deeper and brushing against Harry’s prostate. Harry moans and tries to reach for something, but forgets he’s handcuffed. He grabs the metal bars instead, bracing himself for the next finger. Zayn keeps brushing against his spot ever so lightly, and Harry’s cock is leaking. He whines and bucks up, feeling his cock slap against his belly.

“Zayn,” Harry gasps, arching up as he strains against the cuffs. “Daddy,” he begs this time, his hips twitching. “Please, please, it hurts, Daddy, please,” Harry whines, his cock pulsing as Zayn pulls his fingers out. 

“Good boys listen to their Daddy’s. I thought you were my good boy?” Zayn says, reaching for the anal plug. Harry chokes on a sob, his balls drawing up. 

“I’m your good boy, I will listen,” Harry sputters, the tip of the plug pushing against his hole. Harry is sweating now, straining himself to not come. He’s whimpering lightly, his breathing short. This is the anal plug that tore his hole last time, and it hasn’t been used since. His thoughts are like his sentences, stammering around in his head as he tries to remember his safety word. He’s never used it, has always been Zayn’s good boy. But just in case, he thinks. _Kryptonite._

Zayn runs his free hand up and down Harry’s thigh in an attempt to release some of his tension, and as he pushes the plug in, he kisses the inside of Harry’s thigh, watching the toy stretch, stretch Harry open. He’s trembling, his cock straining. 

“Such a good boy, look at you, so much better than last time. Relax for me, baby. That’s a good boy,” Zayn mumbles to him, kissing further down the inside of Harry’s thigh. He’s whimpering, his voice cracking as he starts to cry, and the whole time Zayn’s whispering reassuring lines to him. Zayn pushes the plug in past the taper, and Harry’s hole instantly clenches around the base. He chokes on a sob, tears streaming down the sides of his cheeks.

“You did it, baby. Such a good job, my little boy,” Zayn says as he hovers above Harry, kissing along his tear tracks. Harry’s still trembling, but he sniffles before stealing a kiss, and Zayn can feel a smile curling at his lips. “So proud of you,” Zayn mumbles, stroking Harry’s jaw with his thumb as he allows the kiss. He ends it quickly, pulling away and wiping Harry’s tears before reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock. 

“Daddy,” Harry gasps, and just as Zayn switches on the vibration, Harry’s coming, his muscles constricting painfully as his hips twitch. Zayn milks him through it, watching Harry’s face the entire time as he pumps his hand, squeezing the tip almost too hard. 

Harry knows he fucked up, and he refuses to open his eyes to meet Zayn’s, his skin flushed from his chest to his forehead. 

“Look at me, Harry,” Zayn says sternly. His hand is still on Harry’s cock, but it’s not moving. Harry shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. His breaths are still short, the anal plug making his legs tremble and his cock hard again. Zayn squeezes the tip of his cock hard, the sensitive skin flushing brightly. Tears are already slipping down Harry’s cheeks, and he shakes his head no again.

“No, no, Daddy, please,” he begs, the mixture of pain and pleasure making his body practically convulse, not knowing what to do. 

“Look at me right now,” Zayn says again, and it’s so calm that it frightens Harry more than his stern voice. He opens his eyes slowly, tears making his lashes stick together as Zayn starts to stroke his betraying cock, each stroke more painful than the last. Harry is sobbing now, his body flexing away from each touch. Each time he pulls away, Zayn follows, tugging at his cock, pressing the plug against his prostate. 

Harry just keeps blubbering no, please Daddy, his hands shaking, the chains clicking. Zayn doesn’t let him look away, just stares him right in the eye as his fingernail presses into Harry’s slit. He’s a beautiful mess, sniveling and whimpering like this, trying to pull away from Zayn and failing so miserably it’s almost funny. 

“Did I say it was okay for you to come?” Zayn asks, pushing one of Harry’s knees up to his chest. 

“N-no,” Harry answers, shaking his head violently. He squeezes his eyes shut again and feels a hard smack on his cheek. 

“Don’t you ever do that again,” Zayn says, and Harry just cries harder, the anal plug splitting him open. Zayn can see blood around his hole, and he’s worried, but Harry hasn’t said anything so he twists it and squeezes Harry’s cock.

“Come for me,” Zayn says, and even though Harry’s hard, he just shakes his head no, sniffling and gripping the metal bars behind him. 

“It hurts, Daddy, please don’t make me come,” Harry begs, his voice broken. He can’t come, it’ll hurt too much. He feels Zayn grip tight around his throat, and Harry chokes on a sob, Zayn’s fingers clenching.

“Why aren’t you being my good boy? I told you to come for me, now come,” Zayn says, and Harry’s desperately trying to pull away, his wrists numb, his cock burning, his arse full-up. While it hurts, it feels so good, he almost doesn’t want it to stop, so he shakes his head again, earning him another slap on the cheek. He can feel the sting of it rising on his skin, can feel his hole tearing again as he clenching over and over. 

“I’m your good boy, Daddy, I’m your good boy,” Harry gasps, his eyes watering as he pleads at Zayn. He has to come now, but he doesn’t want to, doesn’t want it to hurt. 

“Goddammit, Harry! Come, now!” Zayn shouts, and it’s too much, way too much. He’s finally coming, and it hurts, it hurts so badly. This time Zayn doesn’t even milk him through it, and his cock slaps against his stomach, warm stickiness spurting out. Zayn lets go of his throat and turns the vibrator off, and it’s almost too much all at once, from overstimulation to nothing but the stretch in his arse. 

He’s shaking and sobbing, his arms aching as Zayn moves up to straddle his chest. Zayn guides his cock to Harry’s mouth and grips his curls to push him down on it. Harry swallows his cock easily, watery red eyes looking up to watch Zayn, to gauge if he’s pleasing him or not. Zayn lets out a moan and rocks his hips forward, the head hitting the back of Harry’s throat before he swallows again, taking him in completely. Zayn watches Harry’s cheeks hollow, sees how red they are from his slaps. His grip tightens in Harry’s hair as he fucks his mouth relentlessly, his breathing ragged.

“Oh, fuck,” Zayn shouts, pulling away before he comes down Harry’s throat. Hot streaks hit Harry’s chin and mouth, and they’re both panting when Zayn comes down. 

“Such a messy boy,” Zayn says, settling between Harry’s legs once again. Harry doesn’t reply, just keeps panting as he stares at the canopy of their bed. 

“Hey, are you with me?” Zayn asks, reaching up and tapping Harry’s cheek lightly, still not responding.

“Fuck,” Zayn breathes, and he quickly reaches for the nightstand drawer, shuffling its contents around frantically before finding the keys. He unlocks the cuffs, his fingers shaking, and Harry’s arms drop like dead weight. He tosses the cuffs and keys back in the drawer before pushing Harry’s knees up to his chest, hating himself for using the biggest fucking plug to exist as he tries to pull it out. 

“Harry, baby, relax, please relax,” Zayn says soothingly, the plug sticking where the small splinters of blood are. He spits in his hand and smears it around Harry’s hole, twisting the plug out carefully. It’s then when Harry starts to cry uncontrollably, curling in on himself as Zayn throws the plug somewhere away from them.

Zayn scoops Harry into his arms, cradling him like a baby and kissing away his tears. 

“You were such a good boy, Harry. My good little boy,” Zayn coos, brushing the hair sticking to Harry’s forehead away. “It’s time to come back now, it’s all right. I love you, baby. I adore you,” Zayn says, and he grabs the corner of the bed sheet to wipe Harry’s face clean, kissing lightly all over it. Harry just nods and sniffles, his fingers curling around Zayn’s bicep.

“Did I make you happy?” Harry asks, his voice broken as his tears start to clear up. Zayn smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Yes, love, you make me happy every day, always,” Zayn replies, stroking Harry’s cheek with his thumb. Harry hiccups as he starts to calm down, nuzzling his face against Zayn’s hand. He closes his eyes and rests his head on Zayn’s chest, his breathing returning to normal.

Zayn shifts to lay them both down, and Harry turns around, pressing his back against Zayn’s chest and his arse against his cock.

“Daddy,” Harry pouts, and Zayn smirks, kissing the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Are you sure, love? You were bleeding,” Zayn replies, and Harry just wiggles his arse against Zayn’s cock. 

“Okay, okay,” he says, chuckling and lining his cock up with Harry’s hole. It’s still stretch and lubed, so it’s easy to slip in. Harry hisses at first, but settles closer to Zayn and sighs, content.

“Love you, Daddy,” he says sleepily as Zayn strokes his hip with his thumb.

“I love you too, darling. No more dreams tonight, alright?”

Harry just hums, and Zayn can hear his smile as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
